


Transfer

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [45]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, I Was High When I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Choi Soobin, Strangers to Lovers, This fic is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: When Yeonjun meets the new transfer student in his Econ class, he immediately falls in love with him. And that makes him do stupid things.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this request, I played around with the prompt a bit, I hope that's okay! It was super cute and I loved making Yeonjun so so so whipped haha. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

Yeonjun yawned as he walked into his first class of the day. Intermediate microeconomics, kill him now. He didn’t even want to be in this class, but his stupid dad was paying his stupid expensive tuition and so he didn’t have any say in the classes he took, apparently. It’s not that he didn’t understand the material, he actually found he didn’t mind it that much, it was just the principle. He hated being told what to do. At least, in most circumstances.

He sat down with his thermos of coffee and pulled out his notebook, uncapping his pen and starting again on the doodle he had begun during the last class. It was mindless, so his thoughts wondered as everyone else started to trickle in. He thought about the horrible date he went on last night—seriously, who gets so drunk they start crying about their ex on a first date? He shuddered at that memory and pushed it aside, thinking instead about what he wanted to get for lunch. He could probably convince Beomgyu to ditch Taehyun for once and they could go get some street food. They hadn’t done that in a while, it could be fun.

He pulled out his phone to text the boy right as his professor walked in, and so he sighed, lowering his phone to be a good student and pay attention. He would text Beomgyu later. He stifled another yawn with a sip of coffee, except as he took a drink his eyes lifted and he saw an angel walk in front of him.

He choked a bit, which made his professor and said angel turn towards the sound and he flushed, mortified. He looked away, pretending like nothing had happened and calmly setting down his thermos, turning to a new page on his notebook. He picked up his pen and wrote the date, heart beating against his chest and embarrassment feeling like an actual tangible barbed wire wrapping around his body.

“Um, hello,” he heard someone say to his right. He looked over, and almost choked again (but he didn’t, because his throat was empty) because the angel was staring directly at him and wow he was so pretty. His eyes were soft, with little floating constellations surrounded by a warmth that Yeonjun had never seen before. His skin was smooth and free of blemishes, the slope of his nose looked soft to the touch, and his jawline appeared sharp enough to cut glass. It was a bit difficult to tell sitting down, but the boy looked tall. Maybe even taller than Yeonjun himself.

The angel blinked again, tilting his head, and Yeonjun started, eyes widening. “Hi, um, can I help you?” he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual. He cringed internally, his hand gripping the edge of his chair, but the angel only giggled. And oh no he had dimples. Yeonjun wasn’t going to make it. He had met some pretty attractive people in his life, but none of them had had this effect on him. He felt like a teenager falling in love for the first time, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He hadn’t been in love but he’d gotten close before. It didn’t feel anything like this. “Is it okay if I sit here? I forgot my contacts and I can’t see if I sit further back,” he started to ramble, holding his notebook close, eyes flickering away.

Yeonjun swallowed, before nodding and moving his stuff out of the way, including his chair. “Yeah, of course, sure,” he stammered, so clearly flustered. He wished he could disappear. The angel smiled, before sitting down and sliding his backpack off of his shoulders. Yeonjun looked away, doing his best not to focus too much on the boy lingering in his peripheral. The lecture had started, and so both boys started taking notes diligently, and Yeonjun’s heart didn’t slow the entire hour.

When the class let out, Yeonjun gathered his things up, glancing over his shoulder. The boy, who had remained quiet and focused the entire class, was looking at a sheet of paper. His brow line was adorably scrunched, and Yeonjun bit his lip. “New transfer?” he asked. The boy’s head snapped up, a light coating of red over his cheeks that made Yeonjun absolutely _melt_ , and he smiled shyly. “So much for being subtle,” he replied. Yeonjun broke a smile, slinging his bag over his shoulder and holding his hand out. “May I?”. The boy hesitated, before placing the paper in Yeonjun’s outstretched palm.

Yeonjun quickly scanned over the top to get the boy’s name. _Choi Soobin_. After that was a list of courses he was enrolled in. The next on his schedule was Intro to Theology, which he wouldn’t have pegged the boy to be interested in. Then again, he literally just found out his name, so what did he know? He did, however, know where the classroom was located, but it was the complete opposite direction of his finance class that he couldn’t afford to be late to. As much as he wanted to walk the angel to his next class, he would have to settle with giving directions.

“You’ll need to go to the liberal arts building, which is just that way,” he directed, pointing north. Soobin’s eyes followed Yeonjun’s finger, and he nodded. “It’s big and has a huge sculpture right in front of the entrance so you won’t miss it,” Yeonjun elaborated. Soobin nodded again as he stood up, before smiling and letting Yeonjun hand him back his schedule. “Thank you….?” he trailed off, raising his brow. Yeonjun blinked a few times, distracted because Soobin was taller than him. He was ridiculously tall, body slender and supple, literal sex on legs. He blinked rapidly as he realised he was supposed to reply, and he shook his hair out, nervous. “Sorry,” he apologised, lifting his head and forcing a smile. “I’m Yeonjun, and you?”.

Soobin smiled, blindingly beautiful. “I’m Soobin, it’s really nice to meet you,” he introduced. Yeonjun returned the smile as well as he was capable, and bowed a bit politely. He was having a minor internal freak out and he was going to be late to his next class if he didn’t leave right then. “Nice to meet you too!” he hurried, before pivoting and running out of the classroom. He didn’t look back to see if Soobin was watching him.

Beomgyu refused to ditch Taehyun for lunch so Yeonjun sat by himself in the student union, eating a miserable bowl of rice and contemplating every social interaction he’d ever had before in his life. He was doing this because he was trying to understand why Soobin had reduced him to a blubbering mess. Nobody should have that much power, if you asked him. He sighed, poking at his food and scrolling through his phone.

“Yeonjun-ssi!” someone called, and Yeonjun’s head snapped up. He almost moaned out loud when he saw Soobin yet again, this time holding a smoothie and his own bowl of rice. “Oh, hi, Soobin-ssi,” he answered, swallowing and sitting up straight. The boy bit his lip—could he _not_ —shuffling on his feet a bit. Yeonjun’s eyes widened as he understood what was happening. “Would you like to sit?” he offered, gesturing to the open seat across from him. Soobin smiled a bit, before nodding, sitting down. “I’m sorry for bothering you, I just…my only friend here is still in high school,” he explained, and Yeonjun’s stomach clenched as he noticed that Soobin was a little flustered.

And so he gave a gentle smile, taking a bite of his rice and acting like everything was completely casual and normal and he wasn’t internally wishing Soobin was sitting next to him instead of across from him. “My best friend’s boyfriend is still in high school, which means he’s never here, so I understand,” he replied. Soobin smiled gratefully, taking a sip of his smoothie. Yeonjun promptly looked away at that moment. “Did you find your class okay?” he ventured, looking back hesitantly. Soobin flashed a grin and bobbed his head. “Yeah! Thank you so much for your help,” he thanked. Yeonjun waved it off, smiling a bit. “I remember how confused I was when I first started, but you’ll get used to it,” he promised.

Soobin leaned forward a bit, dipping his chopsticks into his rice. “Is this not your second semester?” he asked, lips pouty. God, Yeonjun was not strong enough for this. Even though the conversation was flowing easily—which was rare for him—Soobin’s _stupid_ hot face was a big distraction. He pushed through though, and shook his head. “I’m in my second year,” he supplied. Soobin’s eyes popped, and he took leaned back. “Oh, so you’re my hyung then,” he said, though it sounded more like he was talking to himself. He seemed to realise that too, as his cheeks turned a dark cherry red and his eyes grew so wide Yeonjun could almost see his own reflection in them.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—I mean, I know we just met, and…,” he rushed, tripping over his words. It was so endearing it made Yeonjun laugh and he reached out and touched the back of Soobin’s hand before he could stop himself. “It’s okay, Soobin-ah, you can call me hyung,” he reassured. Soobin’s head lifted and Yeonjun quickly removed his hand. There was an awkward silence for a minute as Yeonjun’s insides ate away at him and he wondered how fast he could get on a plane and fly away. But then Soobin smiled so brightly it felt like literal sunshine and he nodded, sitting back.

They managed to carry light conversation as they ate, and Yeonjun learned that Soobin was getting his degree in Sociology with a minor in Religious Studies, and it honestly made Yeonjun a bit jealous to hear the passion in his voice. His own answer appeared lackluster in comparison, though Soobin did act like a degree in Business Finance was fascinating. Yeonjun appreciated his enthusiasm, at least. “What do you want to do with that?” he asked, and Yeonjun came up short.

He hesitated for a second, before shrugging his shoulders. “I’m not sure yet,” he said honestly. Soobin only smiled in understanding and shifted the conversation to their favourite hobbies. Yeonjun was delighted to learn that Soobin enjoyed dancing like himself and let him know about the dance club he was a part of on campus. As he gave the invitation for him to join, however, he internally punched himself in the face. It was already hard enough seeing Soobin covered in layers of clothes, with a table between them. Now, Yeonjun may have set up himself up to see Soobin in significantly fewer clothes and nothing between them except air, and all _sweaty_ and he was fucked.

Too soon, they had to leave for their next class and they both stood up and threw away their trash together. They turned to face each other then, and Yeonjun’s heart beat rapidly as he tried to think of something to say. “I’ll see you in econ?” Soobin said first, and Yeonjun smiled, relieved that he wasn’t given the chance to say something stupid. He nodded, bowing a bit. He wondered if it was too soon to hug Soobin.

Apparently, the boy disagreed, because before Yeonjun knew it, he was being wrapped up in a pair of slender but strong arms and pressed against a body so gently Yeonjun was afraid he’d fall right through. He froze a little, arms hanging at his sides like an idiot and he blushed beet red when he felt Soobin’s cheek rest on his shoulder. He sprang back into action then, locking his arms around Soobin’s torso. He was so skinny and Yeonjun could kind of feel the muscles in his back using his arms. _He must have been a King in a past life._ “Thank you, hyung, for being so welcoming,” he breathed. Yeonjun took a deep breath and that was a complete _mistake_ because wow Soobin smelled so good. Like gentle cinnamon and warm vanilla it made Yeonjun want to whimper and melt a bit, but he resisted.

Instead, he just clinically pat Soobin’s back and chuckled. “No problem,” he managed. Soobin released him then, standing up straight and giving a quick bow before turning and walking away. Yeonjun watched, and unlike him the other day, Soobin turned around to look at him. He gave a smile, and Yeonjun almost dropped to his knees.

That weekend, Yeonjun was over at Beomgyu’s for their weekly hangout. It was him, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and they were waiting on Hueningkai to arrive. As they waited, Yeonjun divulged his experiences with Soobin, and even though Beomgyu rolled his eyes and Taehyun sighed, they were good listeners. And when Yeonjun was finished, he sat back, crossing his arms. “I’ve known the kid for like two days and I’m already in love with him,” he pouted. Beomgyu laughed, but Taehyun leaned forward to pat Yeonjun’s knee. “You should just ask him out, hyung, he seems like he’d say yes,” he reassured. Yeonjun blew out of his nose, hesitant.

He wasn’t sure he was prepared to hear a possible rejection. He shrugged his shoulders, and sat up a bit.

“He’s just….he’s so sweet and funny and like, ridiculously gorgeous-,” he gushed, before a voice suddenly interrupted him. “Who is ridiculously gorgeous?” Hueningkai said from behing Yeonjun. And Yeonjun’s eyes widened because _yes_ another person to complain to, but the smile fell from his face as he turned and saw who was standing next to Kai. His jaw dropped and so did his heart and Soobin just giggled a bit, covering his smile. And Yeonjun didn’t think before he spoke, except he didn’t _speak_. He made a noise that he had never heard himself make before, and it sounded so awkward and horrible and embarrassing and he wanted to die. After he let out the sound, Beomgyu cleared his throat and answered for him. Only mere seconds had passed, but it felt like a lifetime. God, he was never going to get over this.

“His new business law professor,” Beomgyu lied, and it sounding surprisingly convincing. Yeonjun closed his mouth and cleared his throat, nodding and making a stupid dreamy expression. “Uh, yeah, I want him to split me in half,” he said, before cringing externally. What the fuck was that? What was _wrong_ with him? Nobody had ever made him _this_ flustered or out of control, so what was it about Soobin that gave him this much power over Yeonjun? But then Kai shrieked and covered his ears, shaking his head as he walked past Yeonjun and into the kitchen where Beomgyu and Taehyun had escaped to. “Gross, hyung! Spare me next time,” he cried. Soobin stayed where he was, but he was giggling again and didn’t seem to look weirded out by Yeonjun’s odd behaviour.

Yeonjun swallowed and sat up, pretending to tie his shoes. He saw Soobin move to his left side and he just went and sat right down on the carpet next to Yeonjun. “You didn’t tell me you were friends with Hyuka,” he said, nudging Yeonjun’s side. Yeonjun blushed, before lifting his head and smiling back when he saw Soobin smiling at him. “Didn’t have a reason to,” he replied, a teasing lilt to his voice. It made Soobin giggle, so he didn’t let himself freak out over it. At that moment, the others came back with bowls of snacks and Soobin moved away from Yeonjun to give them room.

After everything was placed, though, Kai sat down in the space Soobin had vacated, and Yeonjun couldn’t help it when he glanced over at Soobin and saw the same mild expression of sadness on his face. They both looked away quickly and Yeonjun pretended not to notice Taehyun’s smug smirk. He grabbed a handful of pretzels and started munching on them, leaning back against the couch. “Everyone!” Kai announced, holding up his hand. Yeonjun lifted his head, and almost giggled at how red Soobin’s face was getting. “This is my bestest longest closest friend Soobin-hyung!” Kai screamed.

Yeonjun _did_ giggle then, and Soobin’s eyes immediately fell on him, but Yeonjun just kept giggling. He saw the ghost of a smile on Soobin’s lips, before Taehyun was reaching over and slapping Kai’s arm. “I thought that I was your bestest friend?!” he cried out. Kai sat up straight, eyebrows flying up his forehead. “You are! But Soobin-hyung is also my longest friend, so it’s different okay, relax!” he explained loudly. Yeonjun and Beomgyu both sighed, pinching the bridges of their noses. God, Soobin probably thought they were all insane.

But when Yeonjun opened his eyes, he saw Soobin laughing adorably, dimples so deep Yeonjun could dive into them. And when their eyes met this time, they didn’t look away. Yeonjun found himself smiling, and his whole body warmed.

The rest of the night devolved into funny story telling, a few board games, and one round of never have I ever where Yeonjun learned that Soobin had never been in a serious relationship before. That definitely piqued Yeonjun’s interests. In return, he admitted he was into girls and guys. He didn’t know if that really counted, because he felt it was pretty obvious, but nobody said anything.

When the night ended, Yeonjun said goodbye to Beomgyu and Taehyun with Soobin and Kai, and then the three guests all walked down to their respective cars together. When they arrived, Yeonjun stood next to his car for a moment, staring at Soobin. Soobin blushed a little, before turning to Kai. “Hyuka? Do you mind giving me a minute with Yeonjun-hyung?” he asked quietly. Kai’s eyes widened and glanced at Yeonjun, who just gave him a smile. He hesitated, before nodding. “Yeah, of course,” he mumbled, before getting into his car and closing the door. He would still be able to see if he looked out the windshield, but Yeonjun just hoped he would be considerate.

Soobin stepped forward then, hiding a smile. “Can I tell you something?” he whispered. Yeonjun rose his brows, leaning against his car more, biting his lip. Soobin lowered his hand, and then bent to whisper in Yeonjun’s ear. When his lips brushed Yeonjun’s skin, goosebumps erupted on his arms. Yeonjun swallowed, and when Soobin spoke, his blood ran so hot he felt like he was on fire.

“I think _you’re_ ridiculously gorgeous,” he breathed. And before Yeonjun could even begin to process his words, Soobin straightened up, turned, and got into Kai’s car.

BONUS:

Soobin dove into Kai’s car like it was a life raft and he was drowning. He slammed the door shut, breathing fast to keep up with his racing heart. He looked over when he remembered Kai was sitting next to him, and the boy blinked at him.

“That was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done, please just drive away,” he begged. Kai blinked again, before removing his hands from the steering wheel and crossing his arms. “Go kiss him right now,” he demanded. Soobin’s eyes widened, and Kai only pointed to behind Soobin. So Soobin looked, and he blushed when he saw Yeonjun still standing there, shell-shocked and a lot adorable. He was moving though, reaching behind him to open his car door, and Soobin knew Kai was right. “ _Fuck_ ,” he swore, before pushing open his door and swinging his legs out before he changed his mind.

He stood up and closed the door and went back up to Yeonjun. The boy jumped a bit, lashing fluttering as he blinked. “What are you doing?” he asked breathlessly, and Soobin decided to answer by slotting his lips against Yeonjun’s. The older inhaled sharply, lips parting, and he kissed back when they closed, arms locking around Soobin’s neck automatically. Soobin felt a hum deep in his throat at the movement, and he pressed closer, hands finding Yeonjun’s waist. Yeonjun was a good kisser, and he met each of Soobin’s movements perfectly. It was the best kiss Soobin had ever had.

When they broke apart, they didn’t move much. Instead, they stare at each other, breathless, and Soobin just wanted to kiss him again. But he knew he shouldn’t. He resolved to kissing Yeonjun’s forehead, before completely stepping away. Yeonjun’s arms fell away and they both bit their lips as they stared at each other. “I’ll ask Hyuka for your number?” Soobin suggested, not trusting himself to approach Yeonjun again and not just kiss his face off. Kai was waiting, after all.

Yeonjun just nodded, pushing his bangs out of his eyes as he stood up straight. Soobin smiled then, and nodded, before getting into the car. “Drive, for real now,” he told Kai. The boy only giggled, before following directions and backing out of the parking space. Soobin saw Yeonjun get into his own car as he sped off, and that was it.

He exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment. “I can’t believe I just did that,” he muttered. Kai laughed loudly, slapping Soobin’s knee. “You two were so obvious, I’m glad you did it!” he screeched. Soobin giggled a bit, rubbing his knee. He sat up then, pulling his phone out and grabbing Kai’s off the console. “I need to get Yeonjun-hyung’s number from you,” he said, rushed.


End file.
